Specific Aim # 1. To measure specific anti-viral humoral immune responses in melanoma survivors treated with NDV oncolysate Specific Aim # 2. To measure specific melanoma antigen specific T cell responses in melanoma survivors treated with NDV oncolysate Specific Aim # 3. To measure the functional activation state of melanoma antigen specific T cells in melanoma survivors treated with NDV oncolysate